


Peut-être !

by Linkward



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi est surpris par Kuroko, Akashi prend soin de Kuroko, Akashi'16, C'est quelque chose de rare, Ce n'est pas le premier, Characters OOC, Des parties courtes, Des tas de petits baisers, Du plus chaste au moins chaste, Et Kuroko adore ça, Et ce n'est peut-être pas le dernier, Gen, Il ne devait pas y avoir de suite, Je suis peut-être faible, Kuroko rougit un peu, Kuroko'16, Le petit coquin, M/M, Mais ce duo... Grrr !, Mais j'ai craqué, Mais je pense qu'elles sont mignonnes malgré tout, Mais on reste chaste quand même, Merci de me lire, Petit baiser volé, Petite série de one shot finalement, Pour mon plaisir et bien sûr pour le vôtre aussi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkward/pseuds/Linkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko le sait, il doit prendre soin de lui.<br/>Mais c'est sans compter sur son ancien capitaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. – Partie 01 –

**« Tu as mal n'est-ce pas, Tetsuya ? »**

 

Kuroko n'avait nullement besoin de se retourner. Une seule personne utilisait son prénom et c'était cette même personne qui possédait cette voix si particulière. Délicate et presque aristocratique, mais d'une douceur qui fit frissonner Kuroko.

 

**« Pourquoi poser la question alors que tu connais la réponse, Seijuro ? »**

 

Il fit un demi-tour pour rencontrer deux yeux d'un rouge profond. Akashi pencha la tête sur le côté, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres fines.

 

 **« Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas plus attention à toi ? »** Demanda le rouge, s'avançant vers lui.

 

Il se saisit lentement du poignet de Kuroko et le caressa de ses doigts fins et frais. Kuroko soupira d'aise, appréciant le massage que lui offrait son ancien capitaine. Ils s'assirent sur les marches de béton à l'arrière du stade et il posa le bras de Kuroko sur ses cuisses avant de sortir une pommade de la poche de sa veste.

 

Dans des gestes mécaniques et précis, Akashi prit une dose généreuse de pommade avant de masser dans de longs et lents mouvements le poignet de Kuroko avec ses pouces.

 

 **« Peut-être que je préfère quand tu prends soin de moi. »** Murmura Kuroko.

  
Akashi ne répondit pas tout de suite, laissant le silence entre eux s'étirer seulement perturbé par les spectateurs ou les autres équipes prenant un bol d'air frais aux alentours.

 

 **« Je le sais. »** Finit-il par répondre. **« Peut-être aurais-tu dû m'écouter quand je t'ai demandé de me rejoindre à Rakuzan. »**

 

Kuroko se souvenait de la demande d'Akashi comme si c'était hier.

 

Tandis que la Génération des Miracles se déchirait, chacun remplissait les formulaires d'inscription. Akashi s'était alors avancé vers Kuroko et avait été fidèle à lui-même. Lui demandant de postuler pour Rakuzan. Pour le rejoindre et qu'ils continuent de jouer ensemble. Une offre à laquelle Kuroto n'avait jamais répondu, mais où la réponse avait été évidente quelques mois plus tard.

 

Il avait préféré Seirin. Akashi mentirait s'il disait ne pas en avoir été blessé.

 

 **« Peut-être aurai-je dû ! »** Approuva finalement Kuroko dans un demi murmure.

 

Le massage lui faisait du bien. Sa peau se réchauffait agréablement sous les doigts d'Akashi, contrairement à la pommade qui s'infiltrait lentement, laissant les muscles froids. C'était la seule qui fonctionnait et Kuroko savait parfaitement que Midorima était celui qui avait glissé la pommade au rouge. Ils avaient tous étaient brillant en tant que joueurs, mais il y avait toujours eu autre chose entre eux. Ils prenaient soin des uns, des autres.

 

Le massage prit fin et Akashi libéra le poignet de Kuroko dans une dernière caresse.

 

 **« Merci, Seijuro. »** Murmura Kuroko, rougissant toujours d'utiliser son prénom. **« Pourras-tu remercier Midorima de ma part s'il te plaît ? »**

 

**« Je le ferais, Tetsuya ! »**

 

Ils restèrent assis, se regardant longuement.

 

Quand ils étudiaient à Teiko, ils avaient passé un temps indéfini ensemble. Travaillant, s'entraînant, essayant, appliquant des techniques. Il y avait toujours eu cette attraction entre eux et ce « peut-être » qui revenait si souvent lors de leurs échanges.

 

Du coin de l’œil, Kuroko aperçut Kagami. Il devait le chercher.

 

Il s'était éclipsé, se faufilant entre les spectateurs pour rejoindre l'extérieur et pouvoir masser son poignet sans avoir besoin de passer sous un interrogatoire insupportablement long.

 

**« Peut-être que je devrais y aller... »**

 

Les lèvres d'Akashi s'étirèrent légèrement. Il se rapprocha de Kuroko, leva une main qu'il posa tendrement sur sa joue. Le bleu se plongea dans le rouge et Kuroko apprécia le contact de sa main. De son pouce, il caressait sa pommette dans des gestes doux et tendre. Kuroko ferma les yeux, simplement pour apprécier un peu plus le contact de cette main sur lui.

 

Puis lentement, très lentement, il sentit le souffle d'Akashi contre ses lèvres avant que celui-ci ne dépose un délicat baiser sur sa bouche rosée. Ce n'était pas la première fois et Kuroko avait toujours cet espoir que ce ne serait pas la dernière.

 

 **« Peut-être que tu devrais y aller ! »** Approuva finalement Akashi.

 

Ils se levèrent. La main d'Akashi ne quittant pas la joue du bleuté qui une fois face à lui attrapa le pan de la veste de son ancien capitaine avant de la relâcher. La main d'Akashi glissa dans le cou du joueur avant de revenir le long de son corps brisant tout contact.

 

Kuroko remonta les quelques marches avant qu'Akashi ne prononce doucement son nom. Il se retourna et attendit, entendant les pas de Kagami derrière lui.

 

**« Ne force pas dessus. »**

 

Souriant, il se détourna et évita les questions de Kagami jusqu'à l'entrée sur le terrain.

 

Peut-être désirait-il garder jalousement cet échange entre son ancien capitaine et lui.

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo ! :)
> 
> J'ai eu le malheur de me refaire l'intégralité de l'anime... Bon, un malheur heureux.  
> Petite histoire, toute simple, toute mignonne, pour le plaisir.
> 
> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> \- @LucileKos


	2. – Partie 02 –

La mi-temps sonna et Seirin rejoignit les vestiaires, tandis que le tableau des scores affichait une avance de dix points pour leur équipe. Kuroko marchait à l'arrière, se retenant de masser son poignet douloureux. Riko l'avait placé sur le terrain dès le début et il reconnaissait avoir malmené son poignet au cours des deux quart-temps. Entre passes légères et forcées, il n'avait pas eu suffisamment de temps pour reposer son poignet.

 

Alors qu'il tournait dans le couloir, des doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son bicep et il se sentit attiré vers un couloir sombre, à peine éclairé par les autres autour. Son cœur battant, il se crispa quand son dos rencontra un mur. Mais quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux brillant de son ancien capitaine, son cœur reprit un rythme normal, quoiqu'un peu plus rapide que d'habitude. C'était toujours ainsi quand Akashi tombé dans son champ de vision.

 

Le rouge l'observa, ses doigts toujours enroulé en douceur autour de son biceps et il se pencha vers Kuroko jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres frôlent le lobe de son oreille.

 

 **« Tu ne m'as pas écouté, Tetsuya. »** Murmura-t-il.

 

Kuroko frissonna. D'anxiété ? De désir ? Cette voix si agréable dans son oreille, ce murmure doux et lent qui faisait vibrer chaque fibres de son corps. Cette proximité qu'il aimait plus que de raison.

 

 **« Pourquoi avoir autant forcé ? »** Demanda-t-il.

 

Il appuya une main contre le mur près de la tête de Kuroko et celle qui tenait son bras glissa lentement jusqu'à entourer cette fois-ci son poignet. Il le caressa doucement de son pouce, jouant sur plusieurs pressions.

 

Kuroko trembla et tourna la tête. La bouche d'Akashi venait désormais frôler sa joue. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit le rouge déposer un baiser à cet endroit. C'était doux et délicat. Loin de l'image qu'imposait en permanence son ancien capitaine.

 

 **« Pardon... »** Chuchota Kuroko.

 

Akashi lui donna un petit coup de nez sur la joue avant de se reculer d'un pas. Pour la seconde fois de la journée, il retira le bracelet éponge qu'il glissa dans sa veste avant d'appliquer la pommade sur le poignet douloureux.

 

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de le faire, Kuroko ferma les yeux, sa tête reposant contre le mur. Il laissa le rouge s'occuper de lui, comme il l'avait toujours fait. C'était agréable de se sentir choyé de la sorte. De pouvoir se reposer sur les épaules de quelqu'un. Et le fait que ce quelqu'un soit Akashi n'était que meilleur. Il savait prendre soin de lui, il connaissait chaque petits détails rendant Kuroko heureux. Chaque gestes tendres qui le faisait fondre. C'était comme s'il était dans sa tête en permanence. Il lui suffisait de regarder l'océan bleuté de ses yeux pour savoir.

 

 **« Peut-être devrais-tu y aller doucement sur les prochains quart-temps. »** Souffla Akashi, son nez caressant la pommette de sa joue.

 

Ça avait un côté si érotique. Kuroko ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Mais cette boule dans son ventre... Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Elle était bien présente.

 

**« Peut-être que Seijuro devrait rester dans les parages. »**

 

La réponse fit sourire le rouge qui fini par relâcher le poignet de Kuroko pour prendre sa joue en coupe dans la paume de sa main. Kuroko ouvrit les yeux et observa les deux yeux rouges et brillants. Ses cheveux de cette couleur si tentatrice.

 

 **« Peut-être serait-il plus prudent que je reste, en effet. »** Répondit Akashi, glissant ses doigts dans les mèches bleues. **« Nous ne devrions pas laisser Tetsuya se blesser. Mais si seulement il faisait un peu plus attention. »**

 

Au fil de sa réponse, sa voix baissa jusqu'à ce que son dernier mot ne soit qu'un murmure que Kuroko aspira avec envie. A chaque fois prononcé, Akashi s'était rapproché jusqu'à n'être séparé d'un millimètre de la bouche si envoûtante de Kuroko. Pas même une feuille de papier ne pourrait se glisser entre eux. Akashi y veillait personnellement en cet instant.

 

**« Vas-tu m'embrasser, Seijuro ? »**

 

**« Veux-tu que je t'embrasse, Tetsuya ? »**

 

**« Peut-être ! »**

 

On disait souvent que les yeux n'étaient que le reflet de l'âme. Akashi pouvait lire dans les yeux de Kuroko un désir, une envie, un besoin.

 

Il ne se fit pas prier. Ses lèvres vinrent butiner les siennes dans de douces pressions. Leurs lèvres se frôlant, pour se retrouver plus fortement tandis que Kuroko bougeait pour enrouler ses bras autour du cou de son ancien capitaine. Akashi, une main sur le mur pour se maintenir, tandis que l'autre descendait telle une caresse aérienne le long de son dos jusqu'à s'arrêter dans le creux de ses reins pour le rapprocher encore un peu. Il n'en avait jamais assez. Kuroko était toujours trop loin.

 

De sa langue, il vint écarte les lèvres de Kuroko qui lui laissa le passage libre. Leurs langues s’entortillèrent entre elles, se goûtant, se découvrant. Elles s’apprivoisaient pour se séparer, mais se retrouver quelques secondes plus tard.

 

**« Mmh... »**

 

Akashi apprécia ce doux gémissement. Ils finirent par se séparer, s'observant en silence. Kuroko en voulait encore, mais il entendit Seirin sortir des vestiaires. C'était l'heure de retourner sur le terrain et pour une fois, Kuroko n'en avait aucune envie. Pourtant, Akashi le relâcha, lui volant un dernier baiser avant de disparaître tel un fantôme n'ayant fait que passer.

 

La tête encombré de désir, il rejoignit le terrain et se posta aux côtés de Kagami qui le regarda les yeux plissés avant de jeter un coup d’œil à son poignet.

 

 **« Kuroko... Où es donc ton bracelet éponge ? »** Demanda Kagami.

 

Le bleu se détourna, rougissant, mais souriant.

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo !
> 
> Eh bien oui... Il ne devait pas y avoir de suite, c'était juste un petit texte tout mignon pour le plaisir. Mais finalement... Le couple Aka'Kuro c'est le bien et le mal ensemble. Terrible ;)
> 
> Merci de me lire !  
> \- @LucileKos


	3. – Partie 03 –

La salle commençait doucement à se remplir quand Kuroko y entra. Marchant d'un pas calme dans l'allée, il trouva son siège dans lequel il s'installa après avoir retiré son long manteau noir et déposa le programme – qu'il avait feuilleté une centaine de fois déjà – sur ses genoux au-dessus de son manteau. Il était au premier rang, sur le premier siège de l'allée ce qui serait parfait pour prendre la fuite s'il le désirait. Bien qu'il y avait peu de chose qu'une telle chose se produise.

 

Les gens autour de lui riaient et discutaient tandis qu'ils prenaient place à leur tour. Kuroko les observaient d'un œil, le visage impassible. Les femmes étaient dans de belles robes de soirées. Certaines robes étaient noires, d'autre bleus marine et rouge. Elles étaient toutes longues. Les femmes étaient soigneusement coiffées et maquillées, toute un homme à leur bras. Des hommes différents, mais en costume également et dégageant des parfums luxueux.

 

Pourtant, lui qui n'était qu'un lycéen ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise. Il se sentait à sa place sur ce fauteuil, observant l'imposant rideau rouge et les balcons se remplissant au fil des minutes.

 

Quand les lumières s'éteignirent trois fois, les gens s'installèrent et ne dirent plus un mot. Le rideau s'ouvrit et une fine lumière tamisée éclaira la scène.

 

Les notes de piano s'élevèrent avec légèreté dans les airs remplissant le silence qui s'était installé quelques secondes plus tôt dans le théâtre. Puis sortit de l'ombre, un violon s'accorda au piano et le violoniste se plaça dans la lumière. Habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une chemise blanche sur laquelle s'ajustait à merveille un blazer bleu marine, Kuroko eu tout le loisir de découvrir Akashi. A peine tourné vers le public, les yeux clos, il jouait avec douceur sans aucunes fausses notes. Tandis que la musique commençait à accélérer, il le vit se redresser légèrement et faire chanter son violon comme s'il était la seule chose importante en cette instant. Comme s'il vivait uniquement pour laisser ses notes résonner dans le théâtre tandis que le piano continuait son rythme soutenu.

 

Progressivement la musique changea, le violon s'atténuant pour laisser le piano terminer les dernières notes. La lumière s'abaissa et des applaudissements retentirent. Pourtant, quand la lumière se ralluma, il n'eut plus un bruit.

  
Akashi était sur le devant de la scène faisant entièrement face au public. Son violon en place, ses yeux clos. Il était magnifique, baignant ainsi dans la lumière rosée. Lentement il fit glisser son archet sur les cordes et les notes s'enchaînèrent. Elles firent trembler Kuroko qui serra son manteau de ses mains. Partant d'un grave, il divergea vers les aigus, jouant d'une main absolue. Sans hésitation, sans tremblements, sans crainte.

 

Kuroko ne connaissait pas grand chose de la musique classique, cependant il pouvait assurer qu'il aimait sincèrement ce qu'il entendait. D'un coup, plusieurs violons accompagnèrent Akashi ne rendant la musique que plus saisissante. C'était d'une beauté pure et naturelle. Kuroko avait envie de fermer les yeux pour en profiter, mais il ne voulait pas quitter son ancien capitaine des yeux. Il brillait d'une aura divine. Pas celle des matchs, une autre. Une différente. Une douceur et un talent incroyable. Une aura merveilleuse que Kuroko voulait approcher.

 

Les dernières notes retentirent et Akashi ouvrit les yeux pour saluer son public en s'abaissant légèrement. Kuroko sourit et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir quand Akashi posa son regard sur lui et que ses yeux scintillèrent de surprise. Le bleuté secrètement ravis de son effet lui sourit doucement et Akashi se releva quittant la scène, mais ne le quittant pas des yeux pour autant.

 

Une heure et demie plus tard, Kuroko rejoignait l'extérieur encore sous le charme du violon qui avait accompagné sa soirée. Il boutonna son manteau, enfonçant son nez dans son écharpe de laine et enfila ses gants. L'hiver venait gentiment s'installer sur la ville, ce qui ravissait secrètement le jeune homme qui avait toujours été amoureux de cette saison.

 

**« Tetsuya ! »**

 

Kuroko sourit et se tourna en direction d'Akashi qui se rapprochait lentement de lui dans une démarche fluide et élégante. Il portait la même tenue que quelques minutes plus tôt, à la différence qu'un trench-coat noir venait recouvrir le haut de son corps jusqu'à mi-cuisses et qu'une écharpe blanche en laine se balançait autour de son cou au rythme de ses pas.

 

Il était effroyablement beau. Et Kuroko nota quelques regards appréciateurs d'hommes et de femmes sur lui. Mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour Kuroko et cette boule dans son ventre ne fit que grossir un peu plus.

 

 **« Peut-être que je pourrais te raccompagner ? »** Proposa Akashi, tendant une main vers la berline noire garée le long du trottoir.

 

 **« J'aimerai beaucoup. »** Approuva Kuroko.

 

Ils montèrent sur la banquette arrière, Akashi dicta l'adresse et ils s’infiltrent dans la circulation.

 

 **« Tu as été surpris. »** Murmura Kuroko, observant au travers de la vitre les différentes devantures lumineuses.

 

**« En effet ! »**

 

 **« J'en suis heureux. »** Avoua-t-il, tournant son regard vers Akashi.

 

Akashi sourit doucement et tendit la main pour saisir celle de Kuroko. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et caressa cette même main de son pouce dans de lents gestes.

 

 **« C'était une belle surprise. »** Reconnu le rouge, appréciant la façon dont les lèvres de Kuroko s'étirèrent en un sourire. **« Peut-être devrais-tu le refaire à l'occasion. »**

 

Kuroko ne répondit pas, sachant qu'il le referait autant de fois qu'il le pourrait si cela faisait autant plaisir à Akashi. Son sourire ne mentait pas, ses yeux brillants non plus. Le rouge se pencha vers lui, afin d'échapper aux oreilles indiscrètes de son chauffeur et murmura doucement contre l'oreille de Kuroko.

 

**« Mon seul regret est de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser. »**

 

Le bleu frémit, retenant un soupire de justesse.

 

**« Je suis certain que Seijuro trouvera une occasion pour se rattraper. »**

 

**« Peut-être ! »**

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo ! :)
> 
> Bien, bien, bien... En réalité je viens de me rendre compte que c'est plus une petite fanfiction qu'une série d'OS parce qu'ils se suivent finalement. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette partie, sans aucun petit baiser, désolée. Je ne pouvais pas en ajouter un ;)
> 
> Merci de me lire !   
> \- @LucileKos


	4. – Partie 04 –

**« Je pense que je lui plaît ! »**

 

Kuroko roula théâtralement des yeux. Deux heures ! Deux heures que Kagami blablatait au sujet d'une jolie jeune fille qui l'avait regardé un peu trop longtemps. Deux heures que Kuroko devait supporter ça. Toutes ces horribles questions et ce nombrilisme terrible. Les questions/réponses de Kagami, ignorant clairement les non réponses de Kuroko.

 

**« Tu penses que je lui plaît ? »**

 

Oh, seigneur !

 

**« Ouais, ça devait être le cas. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle eu un regard aussi insistant ? »**

 

 **« Kagami... »** Commença-t-il prudemment. **« As-tu remarqué qu'elle n'était plus là ? Que la chance que tu la revoies un jour est proche de zéro, si ce n'est zéro. Par conséquent, depuis exactement deux heures, six minutes et vingt-trois secondes, tu brases du vent. »**

 

L'honnêteté et la franchise légendaire de Kuroko firent que son ami cessa de parler et bien que ce ne soit pas très honorable, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier le confortable silence.

 

Puis...

 

**« Mais elle me regardait et... »**

 

**« ARG ! »**

 

Kuroko laissa sa tête retomber sur la table du restaurant. Il avait besoin d'aide. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui venir en aide, quelqu'un de fort, quelqu'un qui pourrait en une seconde détourner l'attention de Kagami pour qu'il ne pense plus à cette rencontre stupide qui n'était qu'une énième imagination de son ami. Et il savait d'avance qui seraient les mieux placés pour ça.

 

…

 

Quinze minutes plus tard, Kuroko ne put retenir un petit couinement quand il aperçu juste devant le terrain de basket sur lequel ils étaient à présent Aomine, Kise, Midorima et Akashi. Il gesticulait sur le banc comme un enfant et bien sûr Kagami était bien trop aveuglé par ses idées pour les remarquer.

 

 **« Oï, Kagami ! Il paraît que tu emmerdes Tetsu ! »** Lâcha Aomine, coupant ainsi les commentaires incessant de Kagami.

 

 **« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Aomine ? Prendre ta raclée ? »** Demanda Kagami, la jolie demoiselle déjà oubliée.

 

Pourquoi Kuroko s'était-il donc infligé cela pendant aussi longtemps ? Si seulement il avait pensé à ses anciens coéquipiers plus tôt.

 

**« Tsk ! Deux contre deux. Kise et toi, contre Midorima et moi. »**

 

 **« Peut-être que les choses seraient plus amusantes si Midorima était en équipe avec Kagami. »** Commenta distraitement Akashi.

 

Kuroko cacha un sourire derrière sa main, tandis que Midorima fusillait Akashi du regard.

 

 **« C'est une excellente idée, Akashi ! »** Cria Kise, souriant tel un rayon de soleil. **« Voyons ce que Kagami a dans le ventre sans Kuroko. »**

 

Le bleu observa son ancien capitaine. Le fourbe. Cela avait été son plan dès le début. Mettre Kagami en équipe avec Midorima – ils ne pourraient jamais s'entendre – et ainsi faire face à un Kagami qui ne pouvait compter sur l'invisibilité de Kuroko.

 

 **« Tu es un vrai calculateur. »** Murmura Kuroko.

 

Akashi sourit et s'installa aux côtés du bleu, croisant élégamment les jambes.

 

 **« Peut-être que je pourrais te remonter le moral. »** Chuchota-t-il, avant de plonger sa main dans le sac en kraft et en sortir un milk-shake à la vanille.

 

**« Tu m'offres un cadeau ? »**

 

La surprise pouvait se lire dans son regard.

 

**« Tu m'as offert un beau cadeau il y a trois jours, quand tu es venu à ma représentation. »**

 

Souriant Kuroko tendit la main pour se saisir de sa boisson, mais Akashi la recula, la mettant ainsi hors de portée.

 

**« Peut-être n'est-elle pas gratuite. »**

 

Jetant un coup d’œil au terrain, le match venait de commencer, Kuroko sourit et se pencha claquant un baiser sur les lèvres du rouge avant de reprendre sa place non sans avoir récupéré au passage sa boisson. Une seconde plus tard, il savourait déjà l'arôme de vanille ravissant ses papilles.

 

 **« Mmh... Le goût est différent. »** Murmura-t-il. **« Peut-être est-il meilleur quand Akashi me l'achète. »**

 

Akashi haussa un sourcil et ce fut a son tour de se pencher vers Kuroko pour lui voler un baiser, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche cinq petites secondes récoltant ainsi le goût de Kuroko et le goût de la vanille.

 

 **« Peut-être est-il effectivement meilleur ! »** Approuva-t-il, glissant sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ne perdre aucune miette de ce petit baiser.

 

Kuroko glissa sur le banc pour coller son flanc à celui de son ancien capitaine et ensemble ils regardèrent le match qui se déroulait où quarante minutes plus tard le score fut sans appel. Kagami avait perdu et Midorima le haïssait un peu plus.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo ! :)
> 
> Après une troisième partie sans un petit bisou, il fallait bien que j'en ajoute un ici.  
> Petit, discret, mais au moins il est présent. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours autant votre lecture.
> 
> Merci de me lire !  
> \- @LucileKos


	5. – Partie 05 –

Kuroko avait besoin d'étudier sérieusement son algèbre. S'il n'obtenait pas au minimum soixante-quinze à son prochain test, il serait suspendu de l'équipe pour une durée indéterminée. En effet, il pourrait rejouer seulement si sa moyenne était convenable. Il préférait ne pas imaginer le temps qu'il lui faudrait. Dieu, qu'il pouvait détester l'algèbre en cet instant. Riko l'avait renvoyé chez lui pour qu'il révise – non sans quelques menaces s'il venait à échouer – Kagami s'était ouvertement moqué de lui. Mais Kuroko serait le moqueur quand les test de japonais viendrons, il savourait sa moquerie d'avance. Et il n'avait pas eu le temps de s'offrir un milk-shake à la vanille pour se consoler avant de plonger dans ses révisions. C'était injuste. Tout était si injuste aujourd'hui.

 

_« J'ai entendu dire que si tu n'obtenais pas 75% à ton test, tu serais suspendu... »_

 

Le bleuté grimaça devant l'écran de son téléphone. Ce n'était pas tellement le fait qu'Akashi soit au courant de cela. C'était Akashi après tout, son nom était une explication hautement suffisante. En revanche, la possible réaction d'Akashi... Ça c'était inquiétant. Kuroko pouvait prévoir certaines de ses réactions, mais pas toutes. Peut-être qu'Akashi n'appréciait pas l'idée que Kuroko échoue.

 

_« En effet ! Mais je ne serais pas suspendu. J'obtiendrai 75%. »_

 

_« Tu me semble bien sûr de toi, Tetsuya. »_

 

Mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Kuroko jeta un coup d’œil à ses livres. Il les avaient sortis de son sac. Ce qui en soit était déjà un bien grand effort.

 

_« Ne devrais-je pas l'être, Seijuro ? »_

 

_« Peut-être que je pourrai t'aider dans tes révisions ? »_

 

Mmh... C'était une idée que Kuroko appréciait beaucoup, il devait le reconnaître. Cependant, serait-il suffisamment concentré pour réviser aux côtés d'Akashi ? Depuis qu'ils s'échangeaient régulièrement des baisers, Kuroko devait reconnaître qu'être en présence d'Akashi devenait presque difficile et insupportable. Il avait sans cesse besoin d'un contact aussi minime soit-il avec le rouge.

 

Mais l'idée était si tentante...

 

_« Peut-être que ce serait gentil de la part de Seijuro. »_

 

…

 

Dieu ! Jésus ! Bouddha !

Et tous les dieux existants...

 

Il avait besoin d'aide.

 

Il n'avait pas la patience ou la bonté de ces derniers. Il ne pouvait juste pas rester sagement assis sur le coussin avec Akashi à ses côtés lui expliquant mille et un calculs. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ses nerfs et sa patience étaient autant sollicités ? Il aurait du le sentir ce matin quand son réveil avait fait des siennes sonnant trois heures tôt, pour ensuite trois heures trop tard. Akashi aurait sa peau.

 

 **« Tetsuya, est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? »** Demanda le rouge, sourcils froncés.

 

**« Oui, oui. Je t'écoute ! »**

 

Mensonge ! Il n'en écoutait pas une. Il était incapable de se concentrer et quand Akashi lui tendit un exercice il sût d'avance qu'il était perdu. Oh, misère !

 

Akashi s'allongea sur le dos, un livre à la main. Kuroko retint un grognement, toujours en tailleur, des tas de feuilles éparpillées autour de lui. Trop de feuilles... Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Et Akashi était tellement plus intéressant que ces maudits calculs.

 

Pourquoi avait-il accepté l'aide d'Akashi ?

 

 **« Tu n'as rien écouté, n'est-ce pas ? »** Demanda le rouge, ne quittant pas son livre des yeux.

 

 **« Non ! »** Murmura-t-il, la tête baissée prit en faute.

 

**« Tetsuya n'est pas très sérieux. »**

 

**« Seijuro me déconcentre. »**

 

Son murmure fut si bas qu'il doutait presque que son ancien capitaine l'ait entendu. Pourtant, ce fut le cas. Le rouge se redressa et se tourna vers Kuroko qui jouait avec son crayon, ses joues ayant prises une douce couleur rosée. Pouvait-on dire d'un homme qu'il était adorable ? Parce qu'en cet instant, Akashi le trouvait adorable. Aussi gêné et mal à l'aise suite à son aveu.

 

 **« Peut-être Tetsuya aurait-il besoin de motivation ? »** Demanda Akashi retirant prudemment les feuilles de sur Kuroko. Il déposa également le crayon plus loin et rampa de quelques centimètres vers le bleu pour être face à lui. **« Peut-être qu'un baiser serait la motivation idéale ? »**

 

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Akashi attrapa ses lèvres des siennes, plongeant sa langue dans sa bouche. Kuroko réagit instantanément, entourant le cou du rouge de ses bras.

 

Oh ! Il avait tant attendu pour ce baiser...

 

Leurs langues bataillèrent ensemble. Akashi l'embrassait profondément et avec une passion que Kuroko adorait découvrir au fil des minutes. Ce n'était pas un baiser sale ou chargé, mais un baiser comme il les aimaient. Doux et tendre, cette pointe de tension en plus qui faisait s'agiter cette boule dans le creux de son ventre quémandant un peu plus. Akashi menait la danse, Kuroko était soumis à son désir, le laissant l'embrasser, mordiller ses lèvres, suçoter sa langue. Il haleta quand Akashi le fit s'allonger et qu'il se glissa dans le V parfait de ses jambes ouvertes.

 

Le poids d'Akashi sur lui fût comme une révélation. Il aimait être là, sous ce garçon qu'il aimait et qu'il désirait puissamment. Sentir toute sa force et sa puissance le clouer au sol pour l'embrasser avec un besoin inavoué. C'était bon, il sentait sa tête tourner. Il gémit quand Akashi glissa une main le long de ses côtés pour glisser sous son pull et t-shirt. Le contact de cette main fraîche contre la chaleur de sa peau. Il s'embrasait. Il était en train de se consumer et Kuroko n'avait jamais autant apprécier un brasier qu'en cet instant.

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo ! :)
> 
> Niak, niak, niak ! Je voulais écrire cette scène juste pour faire monter un peu la tension. J'espère que c'est le cas.  
> Sinon... Tant pis ! :(
> 
> Merci de me lire !   
> \- @LucileKos


	6. – Partie 06 –

**« Akashi... »** Murmura Kuroko, essayant avec peine de contrôler sa voix.

 

 **« Mmh ? »** Répondit l'interpellé sans arrêter ce qu'il faisait.

 

**« Nous... Nous devrions... Nous devrions y aller ! »**

 

C'était si difficile de se concentrer avec Akashi faisant... ça ! Kuroko était certain d'avis mis toute sa volonté dans cette phrase.

 

 **« Mmh, mmh ! »** Répondit Akashi.

 

Il avait été attaqué comme dans l'un de ces mangas préférés. Une attaque terroriste comme l'avait vécu You Miyagi avec Shinobu Takatsuki. Ils discutaient et Akashi lui avait sauté dessus, le plaquant contre le mur et ravageant son cou de baisers, morsures et coups de langue. C'était tellement bon et tellement pas le bon moment pour faire ça ! Mais Kuroko n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose que ce que lui faisait ressentir son amant. Tandis que ses lèvres l'embrassaient tendrement, ses dents prenaient le relais pour mordiller la fine peau de son cou avant que sa langue ne vienne lécher la morsure indolore. Il le maltraitait de la plus agréable des manières, déclenchant des pics de désir dans son ventre et son bas-ventre.

 

Akashi frôla son entrejambe du sien et Kuroko planta ses doigts dans ses épaules pour retenir le gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Ils devaient vraiment y aller. Tous les deux. Ils avaient un programme à respecter et bien que le père d'Akashi soit important et qu'Akashi lui-même le soit, ils ne pouvaient pas arriver en retard. Cela serait inapproprié.

 

**« Aka... Akashi... Nous... Aller ! »**

 

Pour toute réponse, le rouge mordit sa clavicule un peu plus fort avant de travailler un bout de peau. Kuroko pouvait le sentir aspirer et apaiser la douleur d'un paresseux coup de langue. C'était à la fois chaud et humide... Exactement la façon dont Kuroko se sentirait dans son boxer si Akashi n'arrêtait pas dans les prochaines minutes à venir.

 

Finalement, Akashi lécha une dernière fois la tâche violente, imposante et sombre, en parfait contraste avec la blancheur de sa peau avant de venir claquer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kuroko.

 

 **« Peut-être est-il l'heure d'y aller ? »** Sourit Akashi.

 

 **« Peut-être est-il temps que tu le réalise. »** Répondit Kuroko.

 

Son boxer – et par conséquent son short – était déformé par une bosse et... Oh mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas rejoindre le terrain dans cet état. Tout le monde le verrait, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait l'impression que tout le monde le voyait.

 

 **« Pense à Aomine et Kagami dans un lit. »** Chuchota Akashi, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

 

Hop ! Son érection disparue en un clin d’œil. C'était une image qu'il refusait d'avoir plus longtemps en tête. Akashi était cruel pour lui avoir imposé ça ne serait-ce qu'une mince seconde.

 

 **« Nous avons encore six minutes. »** Murmura Akashi, sa main prenant en coupe la joue de Kuroko.

 

 **« Ce n'est pas raisonnable. »** Répondit le bleu, appréciant toujours le contact de sa main sur lui.

 

**« Je suis bien au-delà du raisonnable depuis que je te connais, Tetsuya. »**

 

Akashi embrassa ses lèvres, son nez, ses joues, son front, ses yeux clos. Chaque baiser était comme une caresse. Légère et tendre. Délicat et prévenant. Exactement comme l'était Akashi à ses côtés.

 

**« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. »**

 

Ce fut suffisant pour piquer tout l'intérêt de Kuroko, oubliant l'heure et leur possible retard. Akashi plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste avant d'en ressortir un petit paquet. Emballé dans un papier cadeau bleu azur, enroulé d'un joli ruban doré.

 

Kuroko refusa de laisser un suspense s'installer, ni même d'interroger Akashi. Il défit délicatement le ruban avant de retirer le morceau de scotch qui tenait un morceau de papier glacé replié et jeta un coup d’œil à l'intérieur. Akashi l'observait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Kuroko était adorable même quand il ouvrait un cadeau. Et oui, finalement Akashi avait fini par se dire que le mot adorable convenait parfaitement à un homme, cela ne venait pas entacher son ego. Le bleu retourna le paquet et fit glisser l'objet dans sa main.

 

 **« Qu'est-ce que... C'est mon bracelet éponge ! »** Murmura Kuroko.

 

 **« En effet... Je sais que tu tiens à celui-ci. »** Répondit Akashi, glissant ses doigts sur le bracelet éponge de son poignet. **« C'est celui que t'as offert Ogiwara et il est précieux, n'est-ce pas ? »** Il n'attendait pas de réponse particulière, mais Kuroko hocha la tête. **« Je voulais qu'en retour, t'offrir un bracelet éponge, que tu saches que même si je ne suis pas présent pendant certains matchs, je suis là. »** Termina-t-il dans un murmure.

 

Ce n'était pas son bracelet éponge qu'Akashi ne lui avait toujours pas rendu. C'était un nouveau. Il était noir, les bordures rouges et au milieu, il y avait l'inscription « ST » pour Seijuro et Tetsuya élégamment brodé. Les deux lettres, le S en rouge et le T en bleu s'entrelaçaient joliment pour rendre l'ensemble que plus magnifique. Kuroko était charmé.

 

 **« Veux-tu me le mettre ? »** Demanda Kuroko.

 

**« Cela ne ressemblerait-il pas à une sorte de demande en mariage si je le fais ? »**

 

Kuroko gloussa.

 

**« Peut-être ! Ne veux-tu pas m'épouser, Seijuro ? »**

 

Son rire rejoignit celui de Kuroko. Il attrapa le bracelet éponge et le retourna pour lui montrer l'inscription à l'intérieur. Le souffle du bleuté se coupa et il plongea son regard dans celui d'Akashi. Il pouvait y lire la tranquillité, mais surtout la sincérité. Comment pouvait-il ne pas craquer sur un homme tel que lui ? Akashi était tout ce que désirait Kuroko. Il avait toujours pensé rencontrer un jour une femme avec laquelle il aurait deux enfants. Une femme qu'il aimerait peut-être un peu, mais qu'il respecterait tout autant qu'elle le respecterait. Mais Akashi Seijuro était entré dans sa vie pour ne plus en ressortir malgré les hauts et les bas. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre ça ?

 

Le bracelet éponge rejoignit son poignet et Kuroko glissa son index dessous pour sentir la fine broderie de l'inscription cachée à l'intérieur. Le geste toucha Akashi, même s'il ne le montra pas et Kuroko se sentit étrangement apaisé en sentant la broderie courir sur son index.

 

 **« Merci, Seijuro ! »** Sourit Kuroko.

 

Akashi tapota le cadran de sa montre et Kuroko fit la moue avant de poser un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres pour ensuite rejoindre sa place sur le terrain. Il ignora les remarques de Riko et les multiples questions de Kagami sur où il avait encore filé. Non, il prit place sur le terrain attendant le début du match et glissa une nouvelle fois son index sous le bracelet. A l'entrée du terrain, il vit Akashi appuyé contre le mur et ce fut comme une révélation...

 

**« Je t'aime aussi, Seijuro ! »**

 

Son murmure – qu'Akashi ne manqua pas – répondit simplement au petit message caché qu'Akashi avait fait broder pour Kuroko dans de jolis symboles de leur langue. Le cœur de Kuroko ne cessait de battre avec force dans sa poitrine quand il sentait la broderie. Il pouvait retracer chaque symbole les uns après les autres, appréciant chacun d'eux...

 

Kuroko avait toujours été une ombre, mais aujourd'hui il devenait une lumière. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. La lumière d'Akashi Seijuro.

 

 

**FIN**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohayo !
> 
> Et voilà, c'était la dernière partie. En espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant que les précédents.  
> Merci d'avoir lu, d'avoir aimé etc... Vous êtes supers :)
> 
> \- @LucileKos


End file.
